vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Camui Gackpo
Gakupo Kamui (神威がくぽ Kamui Gakupo) is an official mascot character of Gackpoid(がくっぽいど) which is a singing synthesizer application software powered by Yamaha's Vocaloid2 and was published by Internet Co., Ltd. History thumb|left|Gackpoid artwork. Internet Co. wanted to utilize the voice of a singer for the creation of Vocaloid but felt it would be difficult to get a singer to agree. They consulted Dwango Co.,Ltd. who managed Nico Nico Douga, and Dwango suggested Gackt(神威 楽斗,'Camui Gackt'), a singer and actor, as he had previously provided his voice for Dwango's cell phone services.http://japan.cnet.com/news/tech/story/0,2000056025,20376132,00.htmHe lent his voice and named the Vocaloid, Gackpoid. The product was originally intended to be released in June 2008, but though Gackt existed as a model for the Vocaloid, its illustrated avatar was yet to be determined. Finally a popular manga author, Kentarou Miura, famous for his dark fantasy epic Berserk, was asked to do the illustration. Due to Miura's affection for Nico Nico Douga, he agreed to offer his services as a character designer for free. http://www.itmedia.co.jp/news/articles/0806/20/news043.htmlGackpoid was released on July 31, 2008.http://www.ssw.co.jp/products/vocal/gackpoid/index.html Two of Gackt's songs and three other songs are also included as samples.http://www.ssw.co.jp/products/vocal/gackpoid/index.html Gackpoid includes a new program, OPUS Express, for mixing vocal parts with accompaniment and phoneme data.http://www.barks.jp/news/?id=1000041036 Kamui Gakupo has a samurai aesthetic—the Vocaloid is clad in a Jinbaori, a kind of kimono which was used as a battle surcoat, with parts of Japanese armor, and carries a katana which was named “Music katana, Miburi”(楽刀・美振,Gakutou Miburi). The patterns on its blade make sounds as a musical instrument when it is swung down. http://www.ssw.co.jp/products/vocal/gackpoid/infomation/episode2.html Usage for Music Until Gakupo's release, Kaito had been the only mature male voice bank among Japanese vocaloids. Gakupo has one of the most quality voices in the Vocaloid 2 era voicebanks and one of the biggest depth ranges amongst the males. His popularity has led to a number of songs in different genres including Pop, heavy metal/rock, and disco. Notable songs :At least there are 2,500 videos on Nico Nico Douga and 3,000 videos on Youtube which are related to Gakupo Kamui(Gackpoid). http://www.nicovideo.jp/search/%E3%81%8C%E3%81%8F%E3%81%BD http://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=%E3%81%8C%E3%81%8F%E3%81%BD+vocaloid&aq=f : More than 50 of his songs were viewed over 40,000 times & recorded in 1,000 mylists at lowest on Nico: Youtube Playlist ダンシング☆サムライ (Dancing Samurai) Music and lyrics written by Kanimiso-P *Original Video Nicovideo broadcast *Original Video Youtube broadcast *Fanmade Video Youtube broadcast One of Gakupo's most well known songs. It's about Gakupo and his love for dancing, and how he has no respect for anyone who cannot dance, even so far as saying they should die (mirroring the samurai belief in Japanese history in which samurai without honor were supposed to commit suicide). スーパートルコ行進曲－オワタ＼(^o^)／ /Super Toruko Koushinkyoku Owata (Super Turkish March, Finished) Music written by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart Arranged and lyrics written by Owata-P *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast This is the 2nd biggest hit song of Gakupo's. It is based on "Turkish March Owata＼(^o^)／" made by Owata-P for Miku Hatsune. In it, Gakupo wakes up very late one morning and must hurry to get to a meeting with a friend of his (Presumably Kaito). After a series of mishaps, including forgetting his wallet and train pass, his cell phone battery dying on him, and missing the train, he finally makes it to the designated meeting place but can't find his friend anywhere. When he finally gets a charger for his phone and checks his messages, he finds out that his friend couldn't make it anyway. Gakupo flies into a fit of rage and disbelief, slicing his cell phone in half with his sword and sulking before Rin and Miku attempt to cheer him up with a little dance. Paranoid Doll Music and lyrics by natsu-P Gakupo's voice by Kokutoupokky-P *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast カンタレラ (Cantarella) Original song written by Kurousa-P Originally sung by KAITO Cover by Kokutoupokky-P *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast 疾風/Hayate (The Gale) Music and Lyrics by Nori-P *Nicovideo broadcast *YouTube broadcast (with english subtitles) The Gambler Music and Lyrics by ROY *Nicovideo Broadcast *Nicovideo Broadcast (PV Remake Ver.) *YouTube Broadcast Endless Nightmare Music and Lyrics by ROY *Nicovideo Broadcast *YouTube Broadcast World's Crying Music and lyrics by otetsu Illustration by Kanae Fujishiro Guitar by Suke-P *Nicovideo broadcast *YouTube broadcast A.I. (is LOVE FOR MYSELF) Trio with Sweet Ann and Big Al as back up By KonKon *Nico broadcast *Youtube broadcast 呼吸(Breathe) *Nico broadcast *Youtube broadcast Artemis Made by Naopo *Nico broadcast *Youtube broadcast Ryuuno Naku Hakoniwa Yori Originally sung by Miku Orginal song by Yowane-P *Nico broadcast *Youtube broadcast Stargazer Orginally sung by Len Kagamine Made by Nata-P *Nico broadcast *Youtube broadcast 月色回帰 (Return to the color of moon) Made by Nata-P *Nico broadcast *Youtube broadcast Carmina Machina Composition by Aamin-P, Suzuki-P Arrangement by Ootaisan-P, Suzuki-P Lyrics by Kamui Gakupo Illustration by Kure *Nico broadcast *Youtube broadcast 錦の舞（Remix完全版）(The dance of the fine dress (Remix Full ver.) Made by Atora Also includes genderbend fan character Gakuko Kamui *Nico broadcast *Youtube broadcast From the Cradle to the Grave *Nico broadcast *Youtube broadcast The Night of Vampire *Nico broadcast *Youtube broadcast In the name of God *Youtube broadcast Last Song(フルリメイクVer.) *Nico broadcast *Youtube broadcast Trivia *His fanmade character item is an eggplant. *His design has had a very mixed reaction from fans. When first revealed, some thought he was female due to his long purple hair and effeminate face, others pointed out he was wearing make-up so commented his look gave him a flamboyant appearance. However, praises were given to his design for being more unique to previous vocaloids. See also *Collaborative Vocaloid Songs *Fanmade Vocaloids based from Gakupo Kamui References Category:Vocaloid2